1. Field
Embodiments relate to conformable electronic devices. More particularly embodiments relate conformable light emitting diode displays.
2. Background Information
Flexible display technology can potentially be used in a variety of electronic devices such as rollable displays, irregularly shaped displays, and wearable displays. The flexibility of the electronic device is at least partially limited by the substrate on which the display is formed. Several flexible displays have been developed using thin glass or plastic as a flexible substrate onto which low-temperature polycrystalline silicon thin-film transistors (TFTs) are formed.